


Love Bite

by Ahsoka323



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, vampire!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahsoka323/pseuds/Ahsoka323
Summary: A drabble about Vampire!Percy. This wrote itself when I saw a post on tumblr by minky-for-short.





	Love Bite

“Vex’ahlia? Can you please come into our bedroom for a moment?”

Vex startled at the use of her full name, knocking over the crystal perfume bottle on her vanity. It was rare these days that her betrothed could sneak up on her. She rose from her ablutions and quickly braided her hair as she walked towards his voice, through the open set of doubles doors that led from her dressing room into their bedchamber. 

She caught sight of him right away, leaning against one of the posts of the bed. He was tall and still ever so twitchy, despite the quiet time they had the last few months, when there had finally been no dragons lurking in the shadows. 

“Percy, darling? What is it? You seem nervous. You’re not still worried about that thing you said to Tary.” 

Percival didn’t meet her gaze, fidgeting with a cufflink. He took several deep breathes before he finally spoke in a hushed rasp, speaking even faster then his usual quick pace. 

“There’s been something I’ve been meaning to tell you, and I feel like you should know all about it before we officially get married. You see, quite some time ago, before we ever met, Anna Ripley not only tortured me, but well, did many more unsavoury things to me.” Percival looked up briefly, to see if his point was hitting home. Vex still had a neutral look to her gaze, but had quirked one eyebrow in her signature way. He plowed ahead. 

“As I was saying, unsavoury things. One of the more lasting things, and when I say things, I do mean of the unnatural side of things as well. You see, it started very small, and then she just-“ Vex cut him off, unwilling to watch him use ten words when two would do. 

“Darling, do shut up. I’ve known for quite some time. I do have a talent for sensing all sorts of things. It allows me to sense undead. I’m surprised it’s taken you this long to tell me. I’ve known you were a vampire for quite some time.”

Percival’s jaw dropped. He knew Vex to be perceptive, but hadn’t realised how early in the game he’d given away his hand. He shifted on to his back foot, tensing. 

“Oh, Vex, my dearest. You’re not cross or terrified or any number of things that you should be about this?” he asked, almost scared to hear the answer. 

“Oh, darling. No, I actually think it’s quite deliciously attractive.” She tilted her head to the side, baring her neck. “In fact, I think you should come taste your wife-to-be, just so I know what I’m getting into before I say until death do us part.”

Percival stalked forward, shedding layers as he went. He pulled her body towards his, tenderly. 

“No going back after this. It’s like Scanlan’s ridiculous chicken wings in that mansion of his - you can’t have just one. I’ll want to taste you over and over again,” Percival said, fangs elongating in his mouth. He brushed the sharp tips of those teeth just over Vex’s skin. 

“What’s mine is yours, darling. Do it.” 

There was no talking for quite some time after that.

**Author's Note:**

> The tumblr post in question (because I haven’t learned how to embed links yet): https://minky-for-short.tumblr.com/post/188482658197/maybe-its-because-its-halloween-time-but-ive


End file.
